


Learning

by Anonymous



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 37 has  a few questions about the thing between his legs.





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> 37 is my friend's OC. She wanted smut and I have very little self control. 
> 
> 37 is a Tom clone (who ended up a bit too small), in case you wanted to have an idea of what he looked like.

It had started when 37 had accidentally brushed a hand along his dick in the shower. He had just let his arm swing down from atop his head and it just so happened to brush the thing between his legs. It felt good. Of course, being the curious clone 37 was, he did it again to confirm the sensation wasn’t a figment of his imagination. And it was definitely not a figment of his imagination.The feeling he got, while pleasant, was odd, foreign to him. He decided to refrain from touching it for the time being. He’d ask Tom or Tord about it later. 

The chance for him to ask didn’t arrive until nearly a week later when it was just he, Tom, and Tord left in the house. Edd and Matt had gone out for the day to shop, or see a movie; 37 couldn’t remember which. Both Tom and Tord were in their respective rooms. He decided to ask Tom. While Tord had always been very nice to him, 37 couldn’t help but feel just a bit more comfortable with Tom. He, after all, didn’t fill his room with pictures of scantily clad women - something 37 found rather distasteful. So 37 shuffled down the hall to Tom’s room, knocking politely on the door. From the other side of the door he asked who it was. 37 replied with his name and Tom instructed him to come in.

“What’s up?” Tom was sitting on his bed, guitar (37 recalls that it had a name that he couldn’t quite remember - sarah, maybe?) lying across his lap. He was toying with some nobs up at the end of the neck, tuning it. He looked up when 37 entered.

“I have a question,” His tone held no shame or embarrassment for he didn’t know that he should be embarrassed for what he was going to ask. “Shoot.” Tom replied. It took 37 a moment to remember that that meant to say what he had come here to say. 

“The other day I accidentally touched the thing between my legs and I got this weird feeling. I wanted to ask what it was.” Innocence. Complete innocence. Tom was silent for a worryingly long amount of time. Maybe the feeling was bad. Maybe he’d done something wrong.

“Arousal,” Tom answered. He knew he should try to protect the innocence or whatever but he just.. What else was there to say to something like that? He touched his dick and got turned on and that was it. There was no nice and pure way to go about saying that. 

“Arousal?” 37 asked, cocking his head to one side in that cute way of his. Of fucking course he didn’t know what that word meant. Tom sighed. How was he going to explain that? He could always direct him to Tord, get him off of his hands for a while, but of course, there’s a high chance that’d go horribly wrong.

“It’s like..” Tom paused, taking another moment to consider what he was going to say. “Like when you want to be touched.” Good job Tom, brilliant description of sex right there. Grade A. No way that could send the wrong message, no not at all. 

“Oh,” 37 didn’t seemed to catch on to how uncomfortable, or rather unsure, Tom was when he was talking about that. It went over his head. He seemed to consider what Tom said for a moment. “But I don’t get that feeling every time I want to be touched,” He was clearly referring to wanting cuddles or attention from Tom and Tord, not the kind of touching Tom was referring to. 

“It’s a certain kind of touching,” Tom clarified, trying to be vague. Hopefully 37 would drop it. 

“What do you mean? Can you show me?” 37 asked. Of course he didn’t. His tone was so innocent - he really had no idea what he was talking about. Tom mind wander to.. That. No, you won’t be doing any of that Tom. He has no idea what he’s talking about. “No,”

“Please?” 37 whined, making one of his patented cute faces that usually made either him or Tord cave. Tom stood firm, and repeated no. 37 whined again. And again. Please, won’t Tom do this for him? He just has to know! Tom’s mind was really starting to wonder south. He sighed.

“37, no.” Tom replied. His pants were getting uncomfortable. He would really like 37 to drop this now.

“Tom, please?” he whined again. He was really putting that cute face of his to work. Tom thought for a moment, deciding to say ‘fuck it’ and just see where this went.

“Okay,” His tone communicated how tired he was of 37’s arguing, but had an edge to it. “Sit on the bed,” Tom instructed. 37 did so. He was looking 37 over, reminding himself over and over that he shouldn’t take advantage of him. 

“Well?” 37 was sitting expectantly on the bed, his legs spread just so. It wasn’t on purpose. That was just how he sat. Tom had been staring, lost in his thoughts. Tom snapped back into reality. He apologized, and kneeled in front of 37. Tom put a hand on the rim of his pants, intending to undo the zip, but he stopped. He looked up at 37. 

“If you ever want me to stop, just say so,” Tom’s conscience was now clear. It wasn’t taking advantage of him if 37 could ask him to stop, right? 37 nodded. He was still smiling that little smile of his. Tom unzipped his pants, slowly pulling them down his legs. Once they were around 37’s ankles, Tom looked up at him again. His expression hadn’t changed. Tom pulled down his underwear. His dick was entirely limp. Of course it was; 37 didn’t understand what was going to happen so he wouldn’t have gotten turned on. Tom spread 37’s legs and delicately brushed a finger over 37’s dick. He flinched, and closed his legs a bit. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Tom asked, pulling his hands back. 37 immediately missed his touch. He looked down at his crotch, and back up at Tom’s face, before slowly shaking his head no. He was.. He liked that. He was just startled. Tom moved his gaze back down to 37’s crotch, and after spreading his legs again ran his finger over his dick with a bit more pressure. 37 let out quiet moan. Looking up again Tom saw that his face was growing red. Tom did it again, eliciting a similar response. He wrapped his hand around 37’s small member, squeezing it lightly. Another moan. A stroke got him another, and another. 37’s face was beet red, and his breathing was already a bit heavier. Sensitive. Among his moans were quiet mumblings of Tom’s name - something that only made it harder for Tom to hold himself back. He continued to stroke 37 until his breath became heavy and his sounds of pleasure louder. He came on Tom, undoubtedly ruining Tom’s hoodie.

“Oh, I-, I’m sorry,” 37 apologized, looking at the splotches of white. He looked a tad worried, maybe confused. He probably didn’t have a clue as to what just came out of him and was now on the hoodie, or why that had felt so good. Tom shrugged his sweatshirt off, tossing it to the side, and reassured 37 that it was fine. He had tons of sweatshirts just like that one and he was getting hot anyway. 

“What was that?” he asked, looking down curiously at his own dick. 37 tentatively poked it, as if doing so would make it happen again. He looked up at Tom expectantly, as if to ask for an explanation. Tom couldn’t help but find it cute. He took a moment to think of an answer.

“That’s what happens when you enjoy it,” Tom spoke slowly. What bullshit that was, but there was no way he was going to explain reproduction. 37 seem to reflect on that for a moment, before saying with such innocent confidence, “I want to do that again.” Tom swore a bit of him died. 

“Okay,” he replied, pushing himself up off of his knees. “Would you mind if we did something a bit... different, this time?” 

“Nope!” 37 smiled up at him. Tom couldn’t help but give a small smile back. He went over to his desk, and pulled out a small tube of lube. Getting back to 37, he asked him to flip over onto his stomach, which he did without question. Tom lathered a finger in some of the lube, and poked it into 37, getting a startled squeak. He moved his finger, earning more gasps. After a few moments of letting 37 get used to one, he added another finger. He let out an even louder gasp, this time mixed more heavily with a moan. He seemed to be liking it. Tom added one final finger, continuing to prep him. With his other hand, he undid the zip to his pants. He pulled his fingers out, and fully removed his pants and boxers. 37 let out an odd noise of need when the fingers were taken out.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” He waited until he received a small nod from 37 to begin to slowly push in. 37 let a loud moan, one louder than he had ever gotten from just touching his dick. He continued with slow thrusts, until 37, through moans, asked him to do it faster. He obliged, and went faster. 37’s noises of pleasure only got louder, and he was sure someone miles away could hear them. It wasn’t long before 37 was coming again with a loud sound of pleasure. Tom kept going for just a bit longer before he reached his end, and came inside. 

Tom pulled out, and sat on the bed next to 37. 37’s breathing was heavy and his face flushed. He turned over to face Tom, and wrapped his small arms around his waist, shoving his face against Tom’s abdomen. Neither said anything for awhile; 37 because he was catching his breath, and Tom because he didn’t have much to say. Tom lied down on his back, causing 37 to curl up against his side, still hugging him. 

“I liked that,” 37 muttered quietly into Tom’s side. Tom was running his hand through 37’s hair, again and again. He hardly noticed what 37 had said. It didn’t take much reflection for him to say that he had liked it too.


End file.
